


inebriety's a good look on you

by tardisofcamelot



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fond Yuzu is Fond, Getting Together, Great Epiphanies, Javi You Will Be Drunk, M/M, Slight Smut, inspired by CiONTU, when Yuzu said Javi's specialty was "drunken performances"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisofcamelot/pseuds/tardisofcamelot
Summary: With not-so-startling realization, Yuzuru decides he likes this Javi just as much as he likes him any other way. At any other time, and any other place. He does.Oh. He hadn't planned on this epiphany making itself known now.





	inebriety's a good look on you

The first time Javi gets tipsy and Yuzu's around, he doesn't really see it coming. Not exactly, no.

The two had just finished their training sessions at the rink, both of them fresh and clean and slightly flushed from the showers they'd taken. While toweling off his curls, Javier had asked Yuzu if he wanted to go somewhere, maybe catch a drink, grab a bite-- anything to get Yuzuru's mind off of the quadruple loop that's been betraying him all week. A call with his mom and a few reminders later, the younger man tells Javi, "Yeah, let's go _."_

That's how they end up at a pub, not too far away from the rink. Seated across each other at a booth, it feels a little closed off from the rest of the world-- or, well, from the rest of the bar. Javier's nursing his second lager, while Yuzu's got his right hand gripping a glass of Coke. _Just a Coke for him,_ _please_ , Javi had told the waitress.

So now they're enjoying each other's company, trying their best to overcome the language barrier as they always do, with the help of hand gestures and increasingly expressive faces. Yuzuru is, quite frankly, amused by how Javi's face is slowly turning a _touch_ pink, how his laugh seems to come out of him more easily, how loose he's let his guard fall, and how smiley he is. Not to say that Javi isn't always smiling, because he is, but this time around it's less _dead_ and _rehearsed_ and _wooden_ , instead it's more like the Javier he knows away from the cameras.

With not-so-startling realization, Yuzuru decides he likes _this_ Javi just as much as he _likes_ him any other way. At any other time, and any other place. He _does_.

 _Oh._ He hadn't planned on this epiphany making itself known _now._

·°·°·

The next time, it's at an afterparty. They're huddled together by the couch, Javier officially taking on the responsibility of being Yuzu's translator of sorts, since the young skater still doesn't seem to have the confidence to carry a conversation in English with anyone who isn't his coach or his training mate.

Neither of them are sure where the rest of Team Japan went, but it doesn't bother Yuzu in the slightest.

Yuzuru's practically sat on his lap, by now, and close enough to smell traces of alcohol on Javi. He likes this, though, the way they've gone and plastered themselves over one another; it's comfortable, it's warm, and it's the most familiar thing to him. Javier's turned pink again by the tips of his ears, his words are slightly slurring, and his movements are loose-limbed and _extremely_ amusing to watch, if you ask Yuzu.

When Alex grabs Javi by the arm to sing Spanish karaoke songs, Yuzuru can't complain. Sure, the warmth by his side is gone, replaced by a considerable butt dent left on the couch ( _must point out to Javi later,_ he thinks). He finds it's a small price to pay though for the gift of hearing and seeing Javi make a fool of himself (with Alex, of course) at karaoke. Yuzuru basks in the moment, and watching  _him,_ he feels warm again.

·°·°·

Javier is really pretty. Everyone says it's Yuzuru who's pretty, and okay, he knows he's attractive. He'd be naive to deny that; Yuzuru knows his own self, thank you very much.

But Javi _is_ pretty. He always has been. And he looks especially pretty from Yuzuru's line of vision, where Yuzu can see the top of Javi's head, can see the mop of curls that he so badly wants to bury his fingers in and _pull._ When Javi's gaze shifts up and his eyes meet Yuzu's, he can see that his eyes are all pupil by now; they're darkened and hazy with desire, framed by long lashes that Yuzuru will never get tired of looking at. Javi's lips are stretched gorgeously around Yuzuru's cock, working him wet and messy and quick, lapping at the head from time to time.

Yuzuru swears he's turning to jelly-- his hands are scrambling for purchase on the smooth wall, and all he can do while Javi sucks what is essentially all the tension in his body through his cock is grab Javi by the hair before he's tumbling over the edge, coming with a wail and his lover's name formed on his lips. Javi cleans him up with kitten licks, seeming to savour the taste of _Yuzu_ with gusto, before he stands up on wobbly knees and crashes his lips into Yuzuru's. When their lips meet, it's a warm rush of excitement running through both of their bodies, he feels it. He wants _more,_ wants to chase after the heady thrill of it all, wants to swallow Javi’s moans into his mouth and taste the unique combination of Javier and _himself._

Javier coaxes Yuzuru’s mouth open with his tongue, laving at his bottom lip and biting it, stealing the moan that escapes the other’s lips. All the while, Yuzu has Javi’s hair held in a death-grip, his other hand holding on to the Spaniard’s muscled shoulder. They're both a bit drunk, on alcohol and on one another, and it's a graceless dance between the two of them. Yuzuru and Javi both understand each other exceedingly well, this way. No language barriers really exist when you both speak a language that is purely physical; every sentiment is conveyed through a touch here, a touch there. No words needed.

However, that doesn't stop Yuzuru from lighting up inside when Javier calls him _cari ño_, or _querido._

·°·°·

The next morning is a little bit of a wreck for both of them. It certainly feels that way for Yuzuru, whose head aches magnificently. He trusts that Javi isn't doing much better than him, either. They're both in Javier's bed, stark naked under the sheets, and Yuzu feels a twinge in his behind that is definitely a reminder of... well, last night's activities.

When he turns on his side and sees Javi's face, he reaches out with his hand, tracing over the plains and valleys: topography that he would very much like to get himself familiarized with. Yuzuru does this again, and again, and _again,_ until the Spaniard rouses from his slumber and blinks warily. Once. Twice.

"Good morning, Yuzu," he mumbles with a chuckle. Gods, is he beautiful.

"Morning to you too. You look like a mess." Yuzuru's still running his fingers over Javi, though, as if trying to memorize the highs and lows of the face with just the pads of his fingers.

"Do I? Well, I have to admit hangovers aren't my best look, but go easy on me, won't you?"

Yuzu rolls his eyes, but the corners of his mouth lift up anyway. "Fine." Filled to brim with fondness, he recalls that first night he'd been around Javi and alcohol in the same room, the time he figured out that he liked Javi as _Javi_. Not my-training-mate-Javi, not my-competitor-Javi, or Javi-with-the-great-quad-sal, but just. Javi.

And as he lets that thought brew in his mind, he lets those two syllables swim around in his mouth as well, enjoying the way it rolls off his tongue lightly, effortlessly. He notes the likeness of it to the way he says _happy_ , too. _  
_

·°·°·

Javier's birthday is today. The 15th of April. Deep down, Yuzuru knows he shouldn't be asking this from Javi, _this_ pertaining to making him wake up at the crack ass of dawn to skate live for his ice show.

But Yuzuru would never say that, because he's selfish and he misses Javi too much, now that they're thousands of miles away from one another.

As soon as Javier starts skating, Yuzuru tries his best to school his expression into a neutral one, but he loses the game once Javier goes into his spins. _Oh, Javi, you really are whipped._

He knows fully well that Javier could've easily said _no_ , could've said _I've got plans, Yuzu, please understand._ He didn't though. And Yuzuru appreciates that, he really does. So when Javier makes his way over to the camera, and smiles like he doesn't actually just want to plop down on the ice and go to sleep, Yuzu is hit with yet another Great Epiphany, right when he's playing conductor for the audience singing "Happy Birthday".

Javi is whipped. He's hungover, and his head is probably hosting a rave inside, and Yuzu is very aware that he would like to sleep in until 2 in the afternoon. But Javi is _so_ whipped that he ignores these three truths to let Yuzuru realize the biggest truth: that Javier _maybe_... ( _not_ )

... _probably_...( _no_ )

... _definitely_....( _there we go_ )

...loves him. And Yuzu figures out from the way the fondness leaks in his voice when he says "bye-bye" to Javier that, hey, he loves him too.

"I'll contact him later," he says into the microphone, because he _can._ That night, he recounts to Javi his Great Epiphany, also because he can. And he tells Javi that he loves him, not because he can, but because he _does._

(And not too long after he tells Javi, he is accused of catching on to these realizations whenever Javier is drunk. Or hungover.

"You can't blame me," he huffs, pouting prettily through the screen, "inebriety's a good look on you."

That earns him a look of mirthful eyes and a smile, with a helping of laughter.)

**Author's Note:**

> well, there you have it. this probably made no sense so i apologize, but i've quickly turned into yuzuvier trash and there really isn't a way out from here. so, have this instead! :)) also, i've never really written any smut before (despite being a smut addict, help) which is kind of embarrassing. you can bet your bottom dollar i rushed through writing that bit. 
> 
> i'd very much appreciate any feedback (comments, kudos, as you please). thank you for reading!


End file.
